Milestones (Super Sentai)
As a franchise, Super Sentai is constantly evolving and changing, with new ideas and concepts emerging with each series. This is a real-world documentation of the evolution and the milestones in the franchise, showing the changes, advancements and quirks which emerge with each new series since originally starting in 1975. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *First Sentai series/team *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Pink/Green members and team *First replacement ranger *First Sentai ranger death *First team upgrade *Longest Sentai series (84 episodes from 1975-1977) J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *First transformation device *First yellow-less team *First White ranger *First mid-season team addition *First actor with multiple Sentai ranger roles *First leader replacement *First Sentai team-up movie; only one released in theaters for 32 years *Shortest official Sentai series (35 episodes) Battle Fever J *First black ranger *First and only orange ranger *First Sentai mecha *First major Sentai villainess *Only season with two team changes (Diane Martin -> Maria Nagisa; Kensaku Shiraishi -> Makoto Jin) *First Sentai series associated with Toei's partnership with Marvel Comics *Final team to transform without device *Only full-team with full-face mask (excluding an extra) Denshi Sentai Denziman *First portable transformation device *First transforming Sentai mecha *First female villain commander *First extraterrestrial-based power source *First non-human/robot mentor *Final season influenced by Toei/Marvel partnership Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *First three-man Sentai team **Sets precedence of Red/Blue/Yellow combination. **First Air/Water/Land trio combination **First team whose affiliations are associated with animals *First military-based team *Only Sentai team where all members are male *First two-piece combining Giant Robo *First transformation brace *First and only lasting Red replacement (Ryuusuke Oowashi -> Takayuki Hiba) Dai Sentai Goggle V *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/Pink combination *First three-piece Giant Robo *Only season where mecha and transporter fight together in mech battles. *First season where the villains use mechas instead of growing the monster. (Kongs) *First of nine-consecutive seasons lead by head-writer Hirohisa Soda. *Final Sentai team to use scarfs. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *First team to use spandex costumes *Prototype of battle protector utilized by DynaBlack *First ninja Ranger *First series to air at reduced 25-minute time length from 30-minutes Choudenshi Bioman *Second two-piece main mecha; last for 13 years *First team with two females *First yellow female *Final main-team death to occur during a season *Final main-team replacement to occur during the season *Only villain team with regular "monsters" as opposed to monsters-of-the week. *First villain with no association at all with the main villains. *First humanoid robot mentor *First prototype extra-hero character Dengeki Sentai Changeman *First white female *First shell-firing cannon finisher *Final team with only one mecha for the entire season *First alien mentor character *First team with individual vehicles for the entire team *Second-longest Sentai series (55 episodes) Choushinsei Flashman *First team to acknowledge an anniversary (10th season from Gorenger) *First team with a second mecha. *First team to not come from Earth (though all members are Earth humans) *First series with a special final-episode ending Hikari Sentai Maskman *First team with an internal power source. *First five-piece mecha *Second prototype extra-hero character **First with similar power source to main team **Final hero with full-face mask Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Second three-person team **First three-person team to become five-person team ***First Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/Green team **First three-person team with female member *First blue female *First animal mecha *First super-gattai Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman *First team motif based on the bird. *First Red/Black/Yellow/White/Blue combination. *First three-male/two female team to switch genders between the Blue and Yellow Rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue). *First Sentai team to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Denji Sentai Megaranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *First series to have a Super Sentai anniversary movie Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger GoGo Sentai Boukenger Juken Sentai Gekiranger *First purple ranger joins the team. *First Black/Green Bangai Hero duo. **First Bangai Hero duo start out evil then later turned good. **First extra heroes that the mecha can combined with Sentai Members. Engine Sentai Go-Onger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *First team to contain a female Red Ranger. *First season to have non-permanent power transfer. *First season to have an all alliterative Sentai title. *First Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *First team to have the name is in plural format. *First team to have it's outfit made of "pleather"- a plastic leather-like material (sans the helmets). *First Gold and Silver colored male duo. *First series to have a Super Hero Taisen movie during its run. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *First Red/Black/Blue/Green/Pink combination of core members.